You Belong With Me
by MissWhimsical
Summary: taylor swift's YOU BELONG WITH ME, puckabrina style. one-shot.


**heyhey**. Remember to read my other stories, mainly "**1000 miles**" and "**You've Got Mail**"

This is just another two-shot that is based on Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'. Again, not an actual song-fic.

I've seen it a million times before but the idea came to me just a few minutes ago after a friend of mine begged me to put it on youtube.

So I got an idea....and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Ughhh...are you still on the phone freak-baby!?" grumbled Sabrina. Puck had been on the phone for ages, ever since he came home after school.

Apparently he had a new girlfriend, after dumping his third one. And apparently, lucky Number Four was Brittany, the 'most popular girl in the school'.

They had been left alone for a week. Granny, Mr. Canis and Daphne were in New York for a secret meeting. Uncle Jake and Briar were on their honeymoon.

Sabrina had to stay home to make sure that Puck didn't leave a mess, and because Prom was on Friday.

Sabrina banged her fist on his door several times, she almost banged on his head when he abruptly opened it.

"What do you want warthog? No, I didn't mean you babe, it's Grimm..." he gave Sabrina the you-are-so-dead glare and slammed the door on her face.

Sabrina sighed and headed back to the lounge where she watched Scooby-Doo for at least 2 hours.

She heard someone going down and turned around to see Puck with a sad face

"Trouble in paradise?" Sabrina asked.

"Tired of Drama" replied Puck, who had sat down beside her and had buried his face in a pillow

"I know what you're going through, Brittany was my friend in 8th Grade. That was right before she became part of the 'Populazzi'!" Sabrina waved her hands.

"It's not that bad being popular you know..." said Puck, surfacing from his pillow.

"Yeah, as long as the reasons you are popular is good. I'm popular because Nottingham wants my family dead" grumbled Sabrina

"Ehhh, whatever. I'm going to bed.." yawned Puck.

"Brush your teeth!" Sabrina yelled.

* * *

"I told you to brush your teeth last night!"

"Too tired" yawned Puck. Sabrina pinched her nose at the bad smell that was coming from Puck's wide mouth

"I thought you would've been used to it Grimm, you smell like that everyday!" he smirked.

Sabrina frowned and finished her (normal) cereal, "I'm going Granny". Granny waved goodbye from the kitchen.

Puck scoffed down his and ran after Sabrina, "Hey Grimm! Wait!". She was sitting on the bench near the bus stop, Puck sat down next to her.

"Oh stuff this..." Sabrina got up and started walking towards school after waiting 15 minutes for the bus. Puck walked alongside of her.

"We could fly you know..." suggested Puck

"Nah, exercise is good for you" smiled Sabrina, she brushed her blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Puck pouted, "But I already got abs!"

"Really? Since when? Never?" asked Sabrina incredulously

Puck frowned and took Sabrina's hand, he directed it to where his abs were, "Oh, okay awkward but I feel it..." blushed Sabrina

She moved her hands around and got to where Puck's right rib was, Puck giggled.

Sabrina smirked and started tickling him, "No!....Stop...GRIMMM.....hahahahha..."

Pretty soon sabrina started laughing too as she tickled Puck's sides, "Ah-hah! I found your weak spot!" she smirked.

"ROBBY!" called a voice. The two stopped tickling and laughing when they realised who the caller was.

"Oh hi, Brittany" mumbled Puck, massaging his sides

"Come here!" she said, stepping out of her convertible and seductively hugging her boyfriend, she smirked when she saw that Sabrina's ears went red.

"Get in the car babe, we gotta talk...." said Brittany, leading Puck away from a disappointed Sabrina. Puck lamely wave goodbye as Brittany sped away with him.

Sabrina groaned as she continued walking, knowing that she would be late.

* * *

"WWHHOOOO! Go Hearts!!!!" yelled the stands as their school's team scored another touchdown.

"Go Red! Go White! Go Team! Fight Fight! Go HEARTS!" went the cheerleaders and Brittany, Sabrina scoffed at their tight little outfits.

Sabrina saw Puck panting towards his water bottle and drank the whole thing. He ran bakc inside the game and won the game for the team.

She saw him walking towards Brittany with a smile that disappeared when he saw that she was making out with his friend, she frowned.

Puck ran away towards the changing rooms and Sabrina pitied him, "Seriously, Puck....I can think of other girls that are better for you..." she mumbled.

She walked towards the parking lot where Daphne and Puck were waiting, "OH MY GOSH! That was amazing! You're a really good player Puck!" Daphne smiled.

Puck half-smiled back and Sabrina gave him a knowing glance, "That's nice Daphne, now let Puck rest. He's had a long day" Sabrina said.

* * *

"You look nice Puck!" smiled Daphne, when Puck entered the girls' room. He was wearing a dark green suit, it was prom night.

"You coming Grimm?" he asked, looking for signs of preparation but all he could see was Sabrina leaning over some homework.

"No, sorry. I've got to study for some stuff. Enjoy" she replied, Puck looked disappointed and walked out of the room.

Daphne frowned at her sister, "You're clueless...." she walked out of the room also.

Sabrina stopped doing her homework and stared outside her window. She thought about how mean and rude Brittany was....

"Might as well...." she mumbled, she opened her closet and took _it_ out, she smiled.

* * *

Puck sipped on his punch and stared at the crowd. Brittany was making out with some other guy and Sabrina hadn't come, tonight was gonna be boring.

He rolled his eyes and looked around, he stopped as his attention caught onto something. It was a girl. A blonde girl who was wearing a dress.

A blonde girl who looked like, "Grimm?" he whispered. He made his way to the crowd towards Sabrina, who was standing in the middle of the dancefloor, looking for someone.

He stopped behind her, "May I ask the lady for a dance?" he asked in a disguised voice

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see I'm look...." Sabrina turned around and she was facing Puck's smiling face. She smiled also and the two stared at each other for a few minutes.

Sabrina was wearing a light green strapless dress that was just above her knees. She had a black ribbon and bow around her waist and was wearing sterling silver jewellery that looked like tiny leaves **(pic in profile).**

Their gazing stopped as a drunken Brittany wearing a pink dress **(pic in profile)** stepped in between them, Sabrina frowned.

"What are you doing here? Robby is MY date? Right Robbykins?" she drunkenly stared at a revolted Puck.

"Uhh, no. Sorry Brit, but we're over!" he said triumphantly.

Brittany spat out the punch that she was about to drink all over Sabrina's face, "NO WE'RE NOT!!!!!! You can't just dump me!"

Sabrina went in front of Brittany, "YES HE CAN" and before Brittany could react, she was punched square-in-the-face by Sabrina.

"Oww..." Sabrina rubbed her knuckles, Puck laughed.

"Score!" he yelled, together with countless others. Brittany was pulled away from the scene by a bewildered teacher.

Sabrina and Puck walked over to the food, where Sabrina wiped her face with a napkin, "Ewww....that was disgusting...."

"You missed a spot" said Puck

"Where?"

"There" he kissed her lips.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

* * *

"you belong with meeee....oh yeah"

okay, my rocking out time is limited but did you enjoy it?

review pls


End file.
